My Crow
by JENOVA's Daughter
Summary: They erased her memory of him, but he wouldn't let her forget. She would wonder through the night like this and now she knew who had been whispering her name in the dark.


There was a bad thunder storm this night. Sakura Haruno was walking like a ghost at night in the Uchiha residence. Her black, white, and red kimono soaked from the falling rain. Her hair had grown to mid-back and her small form and pail skin making her glow in the lightning. She had no idea why she was here. She heard a voice calling for her telling her to come, to hurry to him.

"Come to me. Come my crow. Spread your wings with me once more."

The voice called out again. Sounding more clear with each step she took towards the main house.

"Where?"

"My crow you already know."

She came to the main house and entered taking shelter from the rain.

"My crow."

The voice distant again.

"Where?"

Tears silently went down her face.

"Closer to there my crow."

The voice seemed to whisper with the rainy night wind.

She followed where her feet went her mind told her to stop to go back but "my crow" made her stay. The tone of voice gentle and familiar.

She felt the rain on her again taking her to the garden. Moss on the fountain and the plants overgrown.

"It seems the heavens are weeping."

"They are my crow."

"But for who?"

"Everyone my crow."

"Can I spread my wings now?"

"Almost."

"How much longer?"

"When you can remember my name my crow."

"Am I your crow?"

"Yes."

The rain fell harder.

"Why? Why does my heart hurt?"

"My crow,"

"Why is it your voice sounds so familiar? Why?"

Lightning flashed. The feeling of hands on her waist pulling her back to someone startled her. She turned and no one was there.

"Who are you?"

"Your weasel."

"Who?"

She tried to recall but all she got was blurred images and mixed voices. She fell to the ground on her knees hands on her head and screamed.

"My crow forgive me you are not ready."

"Tell me! Why am I your crow?! Why are you my weasel?! Why!"

She screamed in frustration and sadness. Tears once again falling and mixing in the night rain.

"Why do you call for me? Why do you want me to remember? Remember what? Who are you?"

She finished quietly, her body shaking from the cold.

"Forgive me."

Was what she heard before her vision went black.

The next morning the rain still continued but she was in her house.

'I never remember coming home.'

She was used to it by now. She would end up leaving the house in a trance then coming home not knowing how she got home.

She stared at the rain and watched it fall. She got up and changed into a simple black dress with black sandals.

'Funny I mostly wear black now.'

She grabbed an umbrella and went outside. Konoha during a rainy day was dead no one went out side no one trained. Even the hospital would be dead. She walked to the Uchiha residence again her feet just leading her.

"My crow."

The wind whispered in her ear.

"You always call me your crow how am I a crow?"

"You will know when you remember."

"Why did I forget?"

"They wanted you to."

"Who are they?"

"-chuckle- When you remember my crow."

"Your voice it sounds so sad."

"I am."

"Why?"

"I lost my chance with the one I love I lost my happiness when she left."

"Why did she leave?"

"Because they told her so many lies to get her away from me."

"So they hurt you and she hurt you but you still want to love her because you can't let go. You won't let anyone else love her."

"Yes."

"So you want to be selfish."

"Just this once. I want her to remember me again I want her to know it was all a lie they told her."

The tears were streaming down her face. His voice held so much pain and sadness that she felt it to.

"You call for me and want me to remember am I the girl you speak of?"

"Yes."

"...I see. I'm sorry I can't remember you! I'm sorry I hurt you! I'm sorry, I'm sorry,I'm sorry! I wanna remember you I wanna get rid of your pain. When I hear your voice I feel your sadness I feel your pain! Now I know why!"

"Then can you tell me my name? Can you tell me that you know who I am? Can you tell me the first time when I met you and fell for you?"

The rain still fell on the girls sad form. Pink hair and black dress made her look dead yet the green eyes held something after so many months of being void of any emotion.

"I met you in the rain at night. You were underneath a tree and I was walking. You wanted to know why I was out so late when there were dangerous people in the world. I told you I didn't care if I lived or if I died. I even told you that I was going to the bridge to jump off. I didn't know you were following me. I didn't know you would care for me. I was just about to jump when you took my hand and told me you could show me a better life and that I shouldn't throw mine away. You showed me a life I didn't know I could have. I didn't know I could be more than I tool for people. I left with you I told you I loved you and you loved me,"

She took a deep breath.

"I remember you I remember I loved you and you loved me...Itachi."

He stepped towards her form and held her in his warm embrace.

"I still love you my crow."

"I love you my weasel."

He stood with her in his arms and he walked her to her home telling her to rest and he would be there in the morning to explain what they did.

Yeah! I finished the first chapter! I have another fic Over The Years going on s I don't know when this one will be updated again. It takes me about a month or less to update. Hehehe I hope you like it remember reviews make me wanna write more!

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Love ya!

Lyn


End file.
